Just another day Anexo
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió realmente en el Baile de Máscaras? ¿Por qué Sunrise Malfoy lo recuerda con especial énfasis? ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado del collar de Cedrella para ella? Anexo a la historia principal, donde se relatan los hechos ocurridos durante la fiesta de Graduación de Hugo Weasley & Sunrise Malfoy.


Disclaimer: todos los lugares y/o personajes que reconozcas no me pertenecen.

Regalo para mi bella Angy, por pedido especial. -Te dije que subiría algo xD- Te quiero, ojalá te guste.

Anexo a la historia principal: _Just another day_ que nos ubica unas horas antes del Baile de Máscaras mencionado en el fic. Lo constituyen dos capítulos. Tenía el borrador desde hacía tiempo, pero por cuestiones de falta de tiempo (y un Internet muy malo cofcof) no había podido subirlo. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**Just another day. Anexo. **

_Él lo sabía. __Solo debía retirar las sábanas y correr a la habitación del otro lado del pasillo; alzarse sobre los pies desnudos, tomar el picaporte de la puerta e ingresar en la lúgubre alcoba. Trepar hasta las cálidas telas y buscar esmeradamente ese abrazo, que no demoraría en llegar. Ella lo estaría esperando…él lo sabía. _

Y cuánto ansiaba uno en ese momento.

El espejo le devolvió una nítida imagen: nerviosismo e impaciencia. Exhaló sonoramente a la espera de que sus compañeros de curso no lograran oírlo o las burlas comenzarían sin piedad. Poca importancia obtendrían en cualquier otro momento — incluso, él mismo les seguiría el juego — pero ésa noche…todo debía ser perfecto. Volvió a acomodarse el traje y alzó la mirada cuando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se desplazaba hacia adentro, con un ligero ruido sordo.

— Eh ¿A quién estás esperando, Weasley? — rodó los ojos al escuchar las burlas del joven Finnigan y luego, las risas satíricas provenientes de los restantes compañeros en la Torre de Gryffindor.

— Mírenlo, si parece una chica de tan nervioso que está — añadió un divertido Whiteblow, arrojándose de lado sobre la cama.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? — preguntó Evander Longbottom desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hugo volteó: sus cuatro compañeros aguardaban por una rápida objeción que estaba demorando más de lo previsto en llegar y repentinamente, se sintió estúpido. Majadero por haber considerado, así fueran segundos, confesar su nombre antes de tiempo. Si ellos se enteraban…

— Lamento no haberte invitado entonces, Whiteblow. Así nadie lograría confundirte con una cuando llegues al Baile… — respondió el castaño con insólito sarcasmo en su voz, recompensado a los pocos segundos con una estrepitosa carcajada y otra fulminante mirada desde la derecha. Sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás el transcurrir demasiado tiempo con ella comenzaba a corromperlo. El sarcasmo era _su_ segunda lengua. Se echó a reír ante semejante idea.

— _¡Arthur, cariño! ¡Hugo ha llegado! _

_El castaño sonrió cálidamente a su abuela antes de fundirse en un abrazo con ella. El insólito silencio que ambientaba la Madriguera aquélla tarde, le hacía sospechar de una travesura por parte de los restantes Weasley aglomerados en la sala principal, junto a apetecible cena dispuesta sobre la mesa. El delicioso aroma a pollo recién extraído del horno logró abrirle el apetito, bloqueado, curiosamente, por los acontecimientos que ésa noche tendrían lugar. _

_Era la tarde correspondiente al Baile de Graduación de los más pequeños en la estirpe y, cual correspondido evento, todos sus primos se encontraban presentes: incluido James Sirius Potter quién comenzaba una extraña danza conjunto a Fred, imitando…con toda seguridad, el recuerdo de alguna graduación omitida. Analizó el panorama: cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones y furiosos. Sí, se reían de Molly. _

_No pudo evitar una carcajada cuando James intentó sostener a su inapreciable compinche con un solo brazo y éste cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. La silenciosa Madriguera volvió a llenarse de sus habituales risas e incluso, él no pudo determinar el momento exacto en el cual la anciana pelirroja aprovechó su distracción para colocar un plato saturado de comida delante de sus narices, obligándolo a comer. Sonrió condescendientemente a pesar de no tener hambre, intentando tragar el platillo por una bloqueada tráquea, inducida gracias al nerviosismo con el que cargaba. Sin embargo, abandonó la insulsa tentativa en cuanto divisó una figura ingresar en la habitación: cabello pelirrojo, mediana altura, anteojos torcidos. El abuelo Arthur. _

_Recibió el cálido abrazo de su abuelo, seguido del ligero desorden de cabello, con la típica alegría de un niño: resultaba evidente que no era el único de los nietos Weasley pero sí, de los más pequeños. Y eso favorecía el consentimiento por parte del anciano matrimonio. _

Tomó la pequeña caja de pulcra madera escondida en su armario y recogió el objeto que dentro de ella se encontraba. Lo escondió con cuidado en el bolsillo interior del traje, dejando escapar en una sonora exhalación toda su inquietud. Sus compañeros se habían marchado en búsqueda de las respectivas parejas para el Baile pero él no estaba del todo seguro de poder atravesar la Sala Común. «No seas idiota» se dijo «levántate y atraviesa esa puerta hacia el Gran Comedor. Ella te está aguardando»

— Quizás cambió de opinión… — contradijo su mente. Hugo se espantó.

— Y tú quedarás como un cobarde al no asistir si quiera

Tenía razón. Si ella no se presentaba al Baile de Graduación…él jamás lo sabría si decidía esconderse en la desierta habitación de la Torre Gryffindor. Una nítida imagen se forjó en su mente: una sonora carcajada proveniente de una muchacha de ojos verdes que muy bien conocía, en compañía de una elegante figura de idéntico tono de cabello. Burlas. Palabras cínicas. De un brusco impulso, irguió su postura y dispuso nuevamente el oscuro traje; caminó hasta las escaleras, luego hacia el Gran Comedor y aguardó impaciente. Apenas si lograba distinguir algún rostro entre la marea de gente allí reunida…pero nada de eso cobró importancia al entrever cierto vestido rojo. No, nada más importaba.

— _¿Y de qué querías hablarme? _

_Repentinamente, una oleada de pánico lo invadió: se encontraban solos, reunidos en la apartada cocina cuyas paredes reflejaban el ocaso que afuera tenía lugar, extendiendo con parsimonia las suscitadas sombras de un agónico sol. Ahogadas, desde la sala alcanzó a escuchar las renovadas risas provocadas con toda seguridad por alguna broma de James o Fred pero él no lograba pensar claramente. Formulaba oraciones que luego rechazaba, sin saber cómo abordar el tema en cuestión. ¿Y si el abuelo Arthur se ofendía? Le despreocupaba el hecho de que se sintiera humillado por la elección de su nieto más no estaba del todo seguro acerca de la reacción de su padre. Ronald Weasley resultaba un enigma para toda su familia. Hugo aún recordaba con qué esmero había objetado la entablada amistad entre Rose y el joven Malfoy durante el primer curso de Hogwarts: Hermione le ordenó callarse al conseguir cabrear a su primogénita pero él no intercedió. Si tanto escándalo había dispuesto una amistad con aquélla estirpe ¿Qué debía esperar? _

_Suspiró, tomando aire. _

— _Es sobre el Baile de Graduación. Yo…eh… _

— _¿Ya sabes con quién irás? — inquirió el anciano pelirrojo, enderezando los caídos lentes sobre el puente de la nariz mientras lucía una sonrisa de aparente apoyo al joven. Carraspeó. _

— _Eh…sí _— _respondió el castaño. Suspiró, intentando envalentonarse. Lo soltaría…de sopetón. Sería más fácil así — Iré_ _con Sunrise Malfoy, abuelo. _

_La reacción no demoró en llegar. _

— _¡Con la nieta de ése hombre! — el anciano se había levantado del asiento y enarbolaba los brazos para darse énfasis en el regaño que estaba pronunciando. Él aguardó valientemente hasta que acabara _— _¿Debo recordarte, Hugo el daño que esa familia le hizo a la nuestra…? _

— _Exacto, abuelo. Su familia…no ella _— _refutó el castaño, desviando la mirada en cuanto la expresión del abuelo Arthur se endureció _— _Ella no guarda relación con el __pasado entre ambas familias, salvo su legado como hija de Draco Malfoy… _

— _Y eso basta _— _replicó el anciano, obligado a tomar asiento nuevamente. Hugo aprovechó el momento para fortificar su argumento. _

— _No, abuelo. No basta con ello _— _insistió Hugo, irguiéndose del asiento _— _Ella desistió de la ideología Mortífaga que su familia defendió por tanto tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera se jacta de ser sangre pura! — Añadió, escuchando el titubeo de su abuelo _— _Jamás lo ha hecho. _

— _De entre todas las muchachas, Hugo — comenzó Arthur Weasley alzando la mirada — tenías que escoger a la nieta de ése hombre… _

— _Yo la quiero _— _Sin saber cómo, el joven Weasley Granger se encontró confesando aquello por primera vez, en voz alta. Deslizó la mirada hacia el anciano hombre, encontrándose con que éste se había erguida de su asiento y caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación que compartía con Molly. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y se obligó a ahogar un sollozo. Quizás el abuelo tenía razón…quizás su padre reaccionaría de idéntica forma al enterarse. _

_Lo había esperado, claro que sí. Pero eso no quitaba la horrenda sensación de estar solo. Tomó asiento pesadamente sobre la banca y decidió quedarse allí sentado, hasta que el Baile de Máscaras llegara. Lejanas, escuchaba las risas provenientes de sus primos…tan ajenas parecían ahora, clavándose cual afilados cuchillos sobre el pecho sin ninguna contemplación. Si algo siempre le había gustado de la inmensa estirpe Weasley, era el hecho de que nunca te sentías solo. Pero…aquélla tarde… _

_Pesados pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos más no levantó la mirada esta vez. Las crecientes sombras del crepúsculo, ocultaban su semblante entre la oscuridad y así lo prefirió. Orgulloso, no permitió que el anciano le divisara de aquélla manera, sin embargo…Hugo desvió la mirada hacia el objeto de gélida plata que ahora reposaba sobre su palma abierta. Le inspeccionó rápidamente, divisando una hermosa pieza de pulcro zafiro rodeada por una fina cadena de trenzado argento, delicado y sutil. El collar no se extendía demasiado…pero parecía el perfecto complemento a un elegante vestido. _

_Curioso, levantó la mirada hasta su abuelo. _

— _Era de Cedrella Black…sí, mi madre — comenzó Arthur Weasley, tomando asiento nuevamente al sentirse tan agitado —__Se lo obsequió mi padre al contraer nupcias con ella, luego de finalizar los estudios en Hogwarts __— advirtió cómo el anciano jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, continuó escuchando — __Quiero que tú lo tengas. _

— _¿Por qué? — la pregunta surgió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. _

— _Porque reconozco el mismo espíritu de mi padre en ti… _

Ingresó al Gran Comedor más tranquilo, dejándose arrastrar por la creciente conglomeración de estudiantes que ingresaban en un amplio y ornamentado salón de Baile, escondiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del elegante pantalón. Había distinguido un refinado vestido de terciopelo rojo a escasa distancia y no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la muchacha que le ostentaba. Recogido en un cuidado peinado, el cabello color rubio ceniza contrastaba a la perfección con el tono del atuendo y la pálida piel escondida tras él. Postura aristócrata, movimientos delicados, sin duda alguna ella era su chica. Sonrió de manera tonta, un legado paterno del cual no pudo escapar. Al otro lado del salón, Sunrise Malfoy sonreía: acababa de divisar a su pareja de baile y, por consiguiente, los nervios acababan de desvanecerse.

* * *

_**Y hasta ahí la primera parte. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Vamos, no los morderé si me dejan alguna crítica! Solo los amenazaré con que no subiré la segunda parte (?) **__** xD **_


End file.
